lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Feller91
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vehicles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 03:41, January 29, 2011 Do you have any evidence to support that Roy Earle has a Colt Detective Special because if its just presumed i don't think it should be on there. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) OK. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) PS LifeStyle Hey, just wanted to let you know, that your work on weapon pages has made 'front page news' at PlayStationLifeStyle.net. Unfortunately the credit was given to ktr at the RockstarNetwork.net, who based his post on your work :( --Anon talk 18:38, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to say how do you know about the wepons in the game?Quiet Man 22:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't mean anything by it, I meant pictures of the wepons.Quiet Man 22:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get the pictures of the wepons.Quiet Man 22:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man.Quiet Man 22:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Revert May I ask why you reverted my edit to the L.A. Noire Achievements and Trophies article? Was there something wrong with it? --Anon talk 00:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I believe my edit to the article made the table look and work a little better. But, if you can explain to me why your version is better, then I'll leave it as it is. --Anon talk 00:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Thanks for reverting that vandalism :) Tom Talk 21:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Feller91, you reverted a correction I made to the Los Angeles page about the game's map size being 8 square miles. Rockstar have stated several time that the map is 8 square miles, not 80, so the informations is accurate. Are you a wikia helper now? also do you still want be be a bureaucrat on the mafia wiki, we have a lot of inactive admins that i'm going to demote if they don't respond to me about there inactivity for months so i'm just checking with you. Tom Talk 20:44, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i'm glad your on this wiki since your familiar with the 40s cars and stuff, how about been an admin on mafia wiki instead? Tom Talk 20:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin, b'crat or just user? Tom Talk 20:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Mafia wiki, but i think once the L.A. Noire wiki gets more users and we need more admins you should apply. Tom Talk 20:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, your now an admin on the Mafia wiki, but as i said when spots for admins open up here get your request in :) Tom Talk 21:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Colt Hi Feller, whats the problem? Tom Talk 19:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Star Automatic Pistol .45? possibly the in game name. Tom Talk 20:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i don't think re-naming or deleting the Colt M1911 article is the right thing as the gun is probably in the game, could you create the article, you know more about the guns than me, good spot by the way :) Tom Talk 20:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I thinks its very likely that the Colt will appear in the game as well as the Star so i think it would be better to just create a new page for the Star and take the incorrect images off the Colt page. Tom Talk 20:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) What do you need me to do? Tom Talk 20:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how i could tell everyone, any ideas. Tom Talk 20:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) If you want you could make a blog about it and add it to news. Tom Talk 20:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Just create a blog explaining whats happened and add the news category to it, about 5 minutes later it will show up on the wiki news section of the main pages. Tom Talk 21:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) The Star page has been created by another user, if its not too much to ask could you add the specifications and info like you have with the other weapon pages, thanks. Tom Talk 21:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Feller, you've listed the case the Black Caesar as a vice case on the cases page but as a homicide case in the article, also where did you find out about this new case? Tom Talk 21:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. Tom Talk 21:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) TheDetective16 I blocked him :) --Anon talk 05:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i was a sleep but Anon's dealt with it. Tom Talk 09:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) its the name according to this Tom Talk 20:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Golden Film Canisters I got them from this newswire post. The post says that "all of films are paid homage directly in the game with their titles appearing on the sides of 50 lost film reels scattered across the city". Since this post is just "part one", then we'll probably know more titles pretty soon :) --Anon(Talk) 20:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) thanx for editing the trophies/achievements in LA Noire i added the secret trophies and the trophy icons but didnt know how to add the links. much appreciated. im also going to create a trophy guide with a friend on ps3trophies.org Admin Hi Feller, me and Anon are looking for admins because the game is due out in a couple of days and since your a good editor with admin experience we'd like to know if you'd like to be one. Tom Talk 22:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Your now an admin :) Tom Talk 10:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Patrick Connolly Listen I know that you and the other admins are busy but could you look about what I said about Patrick Connolly. I believe that picture is not Patrick because he was dead at the time. Hito7187199 19:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Albert Hammond Not trying to sound disrespectful but may I ask why you changed "Royal Marines" to just "RM". In my opinion "Royal Marines" looks more professional.--Soviet Burrito 22:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC)